


What do I give to the man who can plan everything?

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy birthday piece between Murdock and Hannibal. Murdock gets Hannibal something special :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I give to the man who can plan everything?

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy birthday fic prompted by stackcats.
> 
> Please leave comments and thoughts in the box below, and I hope you enjoy. I don't own the A-team.
> 
> \--Splotch

When they start sleeping together, he knows his partner is full of strange quirks. He was found in a mental institution, after all. There are delusions, hallucinations, playful games of make believe that sometimes carry on into the bedroom…these are all things that he understands, maybe not fully, but a bit.

But there is a habit he doesn’t understand.

Every day, at studiously picked different times, he will receive a gift from Murdock. A flower. A piece of candy.

Hannibal is a man who prides himself on being able to figure out people’s motives, and this motive is purely Murdock, a man who at the best of times is a puzzle. Addicting.

Murdock will often just give him the gift, and wander off. Nothing else.

Hannibal can’t fathom what he possibly wants or hopes to achieve by it.

When he comes again, whistling and holding a bright purple flower of unknown species in his hand and gives it to Hannibal, he quickly grabs Murdock’s wrist before he can wander off. Pulls the smaller man against him.

“What’s with the gifts, Captain?”

“You don’t like them?” Murdock pouts and Hannibal has to restrain himself. The other two members of the team would not appreciate him jumping Murdock in the apartment living room they shared.

“Of course I like them. But why?”

“Oh…They’re birthday presents.”

He has to smile at that. “You’re suppose to give presents on the actual day. My birthday is not for another three weeks.”

“Well, I was trying to, but you broke too early.”

“What?”

“What do you give to the man that can plan everything? I can’t give you anything expensive-don’t have the money, can’t scam it. Can’t build you anything. Bosco warned me off his tools. So I decided to give you a puzzle for your birthday.”

“You were going to try to drive me crazy?”

“It’s not so bad on this side of the fence.” Murdock winked at him. “Of course, as a reward for solving it…” He leaned up, breath tickling the side of his ear. “I was going to give you anything you wanted.

He settled back and grinned at his commander. “But! It’s not your birthday yet, so you’ll just have to wait on that.”

He squirreled out of Hannibal’s grip and took off. Hannibal just shook his head on amazement. 

If this kept happening…he could learn to enjoy his birthdays.


End file.
